Changelog
Game Changelog This starts from V2.7 UPDATE 2.15 - �� Giant Egg - ✨ Illusion Island Area - �� 15 New Hats - �� Bug fixes UPDATE 2.14 -��️ New Dungeon - ⛏️ Gold Mine Area - ⚗️ New potion - �� 15 new hats - �� Bug fixes UPDATE 2.13 - ⚔️ 6 new swords - �� Crystal Canyon area - ��15 new hats - �� Bug fixes UPDATE 2.12 - ��️ Unique hat chest - �� Farmland Area - �� 15 new hats - �� Bug fixes UPDATE 2.11 - ⌛ Classic Area - �� 15 new hats - �� Giant egg Version 3 is coming soon! UPDATE 2.10 - ��‍�� Ninja Temple - �� 15 new hats - ��️ 6 new weapons - ��‍♂️ 1000x enchant location - �� Bug fixes UPDATE 2.9 - ✂ Gems rebalanced (less gems from quest, more gems from boxes) - �� Changed portal locations - ��️ New Gamepasses - �� Bug fixes! UPDATE 2.8 - �� Construction area unlocked - �� 15 new hats - �� 18 New Pets - �� Bug fixes UPDATE 2.7 - �� Rainforest area unlocked - �� 15 new hats - ��️ New misc chest - �� Bug fixes Wiki Changelog Classic stuv Wiki V1.7.0 Moderation *Moderation will occur less frequently *2 New Codes *Updates Wiki V1.6.0 Refresh *Set 5 Codes to Expired *Added 3 Codes *Bug Fixes *No links anymore! Wiki V1.6.1 * Set 1 Code to Expired Wiki V1.6.2 *Set 2 Codes to Expired *New Coin Code *New Gem Code Wiki V1.6.3 *New Coin Code *2 Codes Expired *New Potion Wiki V1.5.0 Update * 3 New Codes * 1 Code Expired * Explained Mythical Codes so no nerd will tell me that mythical codes are fake/invalid. Wiki V1.5.1 * New Coin Code * New Changelog page Wiki V1.5.2 *Revamped Potions Wiki V1.5.3 *2 New Farm Hype Codes Wiki V1.5.4 *1 Code Expired Wiki V1.4.0 Update so we Update Wikia and Create a new Update Update Update * Moved a Coin Code Expired Section * New Boost Code * New Gem Code * Page Potions revamped. * Added back Activity Feed * Added New Coin Code * Added Versions for page Codes Wiki V1.4.1 * Moved Coin Code to Boost code Section Wiki V1.4.2 * New OP Coin Code Wiki V1.3.0 Update * Updated Codes with 3 New Boost Codes * Added new pointless page Numbers basically if you wanna know what the hell is Oc or Sp * Expanded abbreviations up to Vi * Foreign Languages for Codes Capitalisations fixed. Wiki V1.3.1 * Operation Nostalgic was launched by a wannabe and recovered a couple of expired codes and base values dating back to 7 May 2019 Wiki V1.2.0 Update * Updated Game Version on Main Wiki Page * New OP Coin Code * Moved a Coin Code Expired Section Wiki V1.1.0 Update * Simplified Codes page to be less detailed and less confusing. * Organised the Wiki Changelog. * Revamped the Wiki Page Directory * Deleted the Freedom Section because its trash. * ??? Wiki V1.1.2 * 2 New Boost Codes ''Credits to DefildPlays'' Wiki V1.0.0 Update * New Potential Valid Codes Section in Codes * New Public Editing page * Wiki Rules and Freedom * 2 New Rainforest Codes * Moved 2 Gem Codes Expired Section Wiki V1.0.2 * Fully Protected pages Potions and Blank Codes to prevent further vandalism. Wiki V1.0.1 * New Changelog Section * Expired Code BathtubDucky in Codes